Babies here, Babies there, Babies everywhere!
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: When an akuma attacks and leaves behind three crying babies, with the knowledge of who was the father and said father knowing that she was the mother of his children. What can go wrong? A lot apparently.
1. chapter 1

**_A/N- I WAS LOOKING AT NALU, GALE, AND GRUVIA BABIES AND THIS GOT IN MY HEAD, I'M SORRY (T*T)_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette sighed as she wrote down another answer.

Her class was currently having Sex Ed., Marinette did not enjoy it at all.

And neither any of her classmates were either.

There was one good part of the torture though, were they had to partner with someone to take care of a robotic doll.

The boys got to pick the girls by drawing their names out of a hat.

Adrien, had picked her name and Marinette silently thanked Tikki for giving her so much good luck.

But that part sadly, was over.

No more sleepovers, no more cuddling, no more making Adrien her dummy for clothes since she had broken it.

As Marinette finished her test the door exploded, an akuma brusting through said door.

This akuma was like a stork but which human features and was extremely loud.

Marinette gasped when Adrien darted in front of her, Nino doing the same for Alya, and so did Ivan but for Melyene.

"I AM THE STORK! AND EVERYONE WILL FEEL THE PAIN I FELT WHEN I TRY TO SLEEP!" The akuma screamed.

The Stork snapped his fingers at everyone and babies appeared in everyone's arms.

Cackling the akuma ran away.

Marinette looked down and gasped at the sight of her holding three babies.

Marinette blinked in suprise when she suddenly knew exactly who the father was.

And said father turned around to face her.

Adrien looked from her to the three crying babied in her arms and said, "You're the mother of my children. And I'm the father of your children . . ."

Adrien grinned and took one of the screaming babies from her and beamed at Marinette.

"We're parents!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_;3_**

Adrien cooed over how adorable his three children were, while Marinette was cleaning her room.

She had claimed that their were some needles and other pointy stuff laying around in her room that she had wanted to pick up before the babies came into her room.

They had already named them, and knew the gender of each baby.

There was Lily named after his mother, A.J. or Adrien Jr.(Marinette glared at him for about five minutes when Adrien suggested it, then gave in), and Rachel.

Lily had a tuff of blond hair, green eyes, tan skin, and Marinette had joked about her being the genderbent baby verison of him, the exception that Lily had her features.

A.J. didn't look like him at all, expect for the features, but took after Marinette, with a tuff of blue hair, blue eyes, and plae skin.

Then Rachel, had blond hair, blue eyes, his skin, and Marinette's features.

"Okay, my room is completely baby proof now." Marinette annouced, scooping up Rachel and Lily.

Adrien carefully picked up A.J. like Marinette had taught him back in the class, when they were taking care if the robotic doll.

When Adrien entered her room, he noticed that Marinette had made cradles out of her baskets that she keeps her yarn and fabric, and had placed them on her chaise.

Marinette placed Lily in the basket that was lined with a soft green blanket, and a pillow. Rachel was inside of the basket that had a fluffy red blanket, and a pillow, and Adrien carefully put A.J. in the basket that had a silky black blanket, and a pillow.

"These are the colors of Ladybug and Chat Noir." Adrien said, nugding Marinette.

Marinette nodded, smiling fondly at the little babies that were sleeping. "I decided on these blankets because I want them to feel safe until they go back to were ever they're suppose to be."

Adrien smiled. Only Marinette would think of that.


	3. The First Night

**_A/N- Dear Extremely Rude Guest, I know that you didn't mean to insult me, but you did. I know that the past chapters have been short. I apologize for that. Hopefully that the future chapters will be longer. But when someone compares my work to something else I get very mad. In fact one rude person left such a nasty review on one of my fics, it still has one chapter and I started it in_** ** _Aug. and I'm not even finished chapter two. So I suggest that you choose your words wisely before I do the same for this fic as well._** ** _Now to everyone reading this, GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT HOW SHORT THE CHAPTERS ARE, THIS ONE IS LONGER, PLEASE I KNOW AND I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

This was extremely hard. With Adrien in her room and the babies as well?

Marinette tried to get away, but Lily would start to cry whenever Marinette tried to transform.

She suspected that Lily was against her transforming period.

Adrien refused to leave, insisting on spending as much time with the babies before Ladybug fixed everything.

Marinette glared at him, and Adrien hid behind the chaise where the babies were at, hoping that they would protect him from their mother's rage.

Of course it failed.

"Adrien, I will not let you sleep on the floor. Either share the bed with me or sleep on the couch downstairs." Marinette hissed, voice full of vemon.

"It's your bed and I want to be near the children." Adrien whispered back.

Marinette smacked her forehead and growled, "Adrien we'll have a pillow wall. Is that okay? This way we won't be breaking any boundaries and you'll be close to the babies."

Marinette watched him consider it then nodding.

Shaking her head, Marinette climbed up the stairs to her loft bed.

Adrien followed her up and they used her cat pillow as a wall to separate them as they slept.

Marinette snuggled into her bed, not closing her eyes, waiting for Adrien to go to sleep so she could go onto her balcony and transform into Ladybug.

;3

Adrien would not go to sleep. Each time she checked, he was awake.

Marinette was considering just going on her balcony right now if that meant transforming into Ladybug.

But no she couldn't do that because Adrien would see the flashing of pink light and then try to find out what was the source of the light.

So she was stuck unless she got up and went to the bathroom.

Marinette should of made him sleep on the couch.

;3

Adrien now knew why Marinette was always so tried.

She did not sleep at all.

He had snuck glances at her, hoping that she was sleeping so he could climb onto her balcony so he could transform into Chat Noir and save the day with Ladybug.

But nope, she did not go to sleep.

Adrien was deciding that going to the bathroom was his best bet at transforming.

He really should of slept on the couch downstairs.

;3

Lily started crying at 2 AM. That woke up A.J. who started to cry as well, then Rachel began to cry as well.

Groaning both teens crawled out of bed and comfort the crying babies.

They needed to be fed, burped, changed, rocked back to sleep, and then the young parents could sleep.

Marinette gave up on hope of Adrien falling asleep, so she decided that tomorrow night, he was sleeping on the couch.

Little the secret heroine know, the secret hero besides her was thinking the same thing.

Once they got their children calmed down, they carried them into the living room, got their bottles ready, fed them burped them, carried them back into her room, changed them, rocked them back to sleep, and then the two teens slumped back into bed falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, not caring about boundaries anymore.

;3

At 5 AM they had to do it all over again, A.J. being the source this time.

;3

By the time morning came, both teens were dead.


	4. More Sleepless Nights

**_A/N- no complaining. *nods in approval* keep up the good work of not complaining._**

 ** _;3_**

Adrien did not want to wake up. But his children were crying for the past week.

He had no idea what was taking Ladybug so long with that akuma, but Adrien was debating on telling Marinette he was Chat Noir so they could get back to their normal sleep routines.

Ah sleep. What was that again? Oh yeah, heaven were you get to close your eyes and shouldn't be disturbed until you want to open your eyes.

Adrien felt bad for the bluenette who was currently fast asleep in his arms.

His father had forced him to do photoshoots, and banned his percious little family from coming to it.

A lot of his photoshoots went late into night or early morning, leaving Marinette to care for the three young ones by herself.

Adrien swore that he was going to bring the akumazited victim to Marinette and let her beat him up to avenage all of the sleep that she lost.

This time the babies were on the bed with them, both teen parents way to tried to climb the stairs any more.

;3

When she got her hands on that akuma, Marinette didn't care if it wasn't heroic, she was going to enjoy every moment of beating up that akuma.

Adrien's father made him do photoshoots in that went well into the night or early mornings.

For one of Adrien's early noon photoshoots, Marinette, Lily, A.J., and Rachel went on a pinic in the park, to watch Adrien work.

Rachel started to cry, and Marinette had loaded all of her babies into the three baby carriage her parents bought them, and hurried over to her house.

While she was walking, Adrien ran over to her and began to ask her what was wrong.

The model he was currently working with had followed him, and so did the whole staff.

Marinette explained what happened, but apparently the model began to complain about Adrien being distracted, and so they were then banned from being near Adrien when he was working.

;3

Adrien rocked Rachel to sleep as he watched Marinette struggle to fight sleep as she tucked Lily into her basket.

They had cribs down the stairs, but Marinette refused to let him sleep on the chaise and he refused to let her sleep on it.

Plus they were both too lazy to climb down her stairs of her bed.

;3

Marinette yawned, wanting to fall asleep but A.J. needed to be changed.

Adrien was once again at another photoshoot, leaving her to fend against her children who hated it when one of their parents weren't there.

Warm arms covered hers and a hushed voice whispered, "Mari, go back to bed, I got this."

"Thanks Adrien . . ." Marinette yawned then fell asleep in his arms.

Adrien chuckled to himself then finished up what Marinette was doing.

It was a challenge, putting A.J. into his crib, since there was pillows and blankets on the chaise.

Adrien then carefully carried her over to the sink and washed her much smaller hands than his big ones.

Adrien gently pulled her into a bridal carrying position and carried her over to her chaise.

He moved her over him so she wouldn't have to sleep on the chaise.

It wasn't so uncomfortable that it felt like rocks, but it was comfy enough for a couple of hours.

Sighing, Adrien closed his eyes and fell asleep.

;3

Marinette looked over her children fondly as they slept in their cribs.


End file.
